Lyoray Drabbles
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Things from the top of my head that count as Lyon x Gray because there isn't enough of it. Ratings may vary.
1. Bad Habit

**Lyoray Drabbles**

**Drabble Summary: Gray's habit can get him in a lot of trouble.**

Well, he'd done it again but he could at least be thankful that he'd managed to keep on his underwear this time. But from the hungry look Lyon was giving him, Gray doubted that it mattered much.


	2. Opportunity

**Drabble Summary: This whole shenanigan with the Oracion Seis may just work to Lyon's advantage.**

Riding behind Gray on a vibrating motorcycle, if only because they were chasing after Racer, was euphoric. And later on, being half naked while fighting back to back and getting hot and sweaty was pretty good to Lyon too.


	3. Just Too Late

**Drabble Summary: He'd lost him and would no longer have the time to work things out again.**

Seeing Gray's bloody corpse in Juvia's lap was heart-breaking enough, but to realize that it was because Gray could never be with him and not because now he knew Juvia would never love him, was world shattering. Lyon felt the tears flow harder down his face at the realization of who he truly loved more than anything in the world. Why did he always discover these things when it was too late? This was the breaking point for him; those dragons were going to pay!


	4. Know Your Place

**Set in Key of the Starry Sky Arc.**

**Drabble Summary: Sugarboy really shouldn't touch what isn't rightfully his.**

Lyon just couldn't help being jealous, Sugarboy needed to learn his place with Gray. The funky 'Ice boy' was his! And Gray should really think twice before saying he wasn't into guys because Lyon knew better.

"Gray stop messing around. How much longer are you going to let this guy have his way with you?"

Gray had better remember next time who he belonged to, after all Lyon had come with Juvia and him because he was worried. Gray needed him more than he realized. Just like Lyon needed him more than he had realized before Gray had vanished those seven painful years.


	5. Just A Bit Jealous

**Drabble Summary: He'd been sealed away in that sphere for seven years? And that was how Lyon looked now?**

Coming back to the guild after what had apparently been seven years was a relief and the 'invasion' of Lamia Scale was a welcome one. Lyon had gotten stronger; at least that's what he claimed. Gray could only hope that the 'crush' on Juvia would fade soon, he really wanted his senior apprentice back to himself. It didn't seem so though, that stubborn, stubborn jackass. Gray could only cross his fingers that the other Ice Mage would come to grips soon – so of course later on, winning the Grand Magic Games was an even sweeter victory. And an even sweeter taste of the elders lips.


	6. Blissful

**Drabble Summary: Gray was used to showing skin because of his habit, but seeing similar 'symptoms' affect Lyon…**

Well the shirt had come off again, but at least this time it wasn't unintentional. It was just so hot in the field. Lying next to a half naked Lyon in a similar sweaty and hot state was pleasant, even if they did end up getting hotter in the next hour. Almost an unbearable heat for ice wizards but Gray would definitely count this as the most blissful moment in his life.


	7. Territory

**Drabble Summary: Juvia may be cute at times but she needs to keep hands off.**

Okay now this was getting annoying. Lyon had been coming in frequently to Fairy Tail to see Gray under the guise of visiting Juvia - he thought that was a reasonable excuse, she was quite pretty. He'd always have the rain woman hanging off of him though and while the annoyed look was rather sexy on Gray, Lyon would prefer if Juvia could back off so _he_ could get Gray making faces. So she was cute, but encroaching on his territory.


	8. Neko Confusion

**Drabble Summary: Neko Gray appeals to many. (Probably to be developed into a longer story if people ask me to.)**

Ok, so he was hit by some crazy magic and he grew fluffy black cat ears and an equally fluffy tail, no biggie. The attention he got from it though was a little uncomfortable. Mirajane was fangirl squealing in delight about how cute he was and Elfman somehow managed to perceive being a cat-boy as manly. Thankfully Evergreen hit him for that. Gray wasn't appreciating the attention he got from his team though because Erza and Lucy were being weirdos and acting sort of like Mirajane only way worse. Happy had taken to calling him his half-brother and that was just seriously creepy, not as freaky as Natsu's reaction however. The stupid pyro had pounced on him and started hugging his waist with an iron grip Gray couldn't shake. The truly embarrassing bit was when Lyon came through the doors to 'visit Juvia' and laid eyes on him and the dragon slayer. The jealous look thrown Natsu's way led to one of the guild's biggest brawls ever! And when it was over… ugh, hadn't Lyon been horny enough already?!


	9. Doubts

**Drabble Summary: Unclear feelings can mess things up.**

Gray was just trying to avoid the sound of Lyon fake flirting with Juvia; he knew it was just to make him jealous from both sides. Juvia loved him and Lyon was… Lyon. The other apprentice of Ur would never make his true feelings clear so Gray wasn't sure whether to trust him with some things. Funny that Lyon had everything that mattered of Gray's already. Lyon snatched his heart years ago and his body followed ever so quickly.


	10. True Motives

**Drabble Summary: Lyon's true motives on Galuna Island.**

In all honesty Lyon could care less these days about surpassing Ur. The top priority was getting to be at least strong enough to protect Gray. The fight against him though was unwanted and Lyon tried to be as gentle as he could when in a battle.

"What's wrong?" And just to make it seem like he wasn't totally worries about Gray in front of his followers, he added, "Is the guilt finally catching up to you?"

He really hoped Gray wasn't hurt too badly, that wouldn't look good on his resume for a future lover, especially since Lyon had just sent him flying back into a wall.


	11. Denial

**Set at the time of the 24 Hours Endurance Road Race.**

**Drabble Summary: He **_**wasn't**_** jealous!**

Lyon wouldn't say he was jealous, but from the audience at South Gate Park, watching all of the Fairy Tail members compete in this silly race, seeing Gajeel's hand resting on Gray's lower backside got his blood boiling.


	12. Pickup Lines

**Drabble Summary: Lyon's pickup lines.**

"Gray I think I must be a snowflake." He was trying his hardest not to blush here but he had a plan and he was going to go through with it.

"Uh, why Lyon?"

"Because I've fallen for you, maybe you should repay me with a date."

"Lyon, try another pickup line and then maybe I might dream about it if you pay me." The elder ice wizard was groaning. So much for Sherry's idea.

*/*\*

"Gray, you're so cool I'd need to bathe in the Antarctic sea just to chill with you." The raven haired ice user rose an eyebrow and walked off without even commenting, Yuka's idea had been even worse!

*/*\*

"Gray you must be an ice mage because you give me the chills." He felt like his face would burn away with how hot it was from blushing right now. Toby was going to get it when he got back, this was the worst one yet!

Gray sighed. "Lyon if I go out on a date with you, will you promise never to use these awful pickup lines again?" He nodded enthusiastically and practically dragged Gray out the door to get away from the cheering members of Fairy Tail.


	13. Ice Turns Hot

**Drabble Summary: Oh Juvia…**

"Gray." The ace of the Lamia Scale guild called out to his younger student, watching nervously as the raven haired ice wizard turned towards him.

"What is it Lyon?" The look on his face was bored and Lyon mentioned for Gray to follow him back outside, not seeing the empty blue eyes following her Gray-sama.

"Gray, we need to talk about that dragon attack. I know you saw that vision of your death." He was confirmed right when the Fairy Tail wizard flinched. Lyon grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer into an embrace.

"I can't lose you like that again Gray, you're too important to me." He felt the cheeks of Gray warming up against his chest and moved his fingers to grab the Fairy's chin. Now looking each other in the eyes, their lips met softly in a kiss.

Too lost in their moment, neither of the ice wizards heard the thud of Juvia's body hitting the ground from where she had been watching them. Nor did they see the trickle of blood running through the grass from the source of her nose.


End file.
